living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Torben
Appearance Torben has bright red hair pulled back in a pony-tail and a warm, welcoming smile. He wears shiftweave, normally set into contemporary, tasteful business wear common to Mror holds. He does not carry any weapons or shield, although he does have a shield bracer and several wands/dragonshards hidden inside his pockets. Bio Birthplace: Krona Peak, clan Mroranon Named after his grandfather Thorben Mroranon. Grandmother is Zranakarak d’Kundarak. Both live/lived in Korunda Gate Father: Kellark Kundarak, earth-mover magewright, helps dig holes for Kundarak vaults. Mother: Karkanna Kundarak, Smith and Artificer, makes locks and tools for the house. As the dwarves of the Mror Holds have come into increasing conflict with the daelkyr, Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak has instructed house heirs to establish connections with the Gatekeeper druids. Bren d’Kundarak was tasked with this, and he led Torben to The Gatekeepers of Gaaz'uur Kressh, where he studied their warding and earth magic. Torben has only recently moved to Sharn upon becoming a Wayfinder. When he’s not busy in Kundarak Tower, Torben likes to read at the library at Morgrave University. There he rents a desk in a windowless cell. He goes there to shut the door and block out the city and the constant reminder that he is currently perched atop a very high tower miles above the ground, rather than being comfortably nestled in the mountain strongholds of Mror. The Last War While Mror was not directly involved in the war, many nations took it upon themselves to attack Mror caravans and attempted to break into their vaults. Torben worked as vault security for House Kundarak, protecting their holdings from theft. Invitation Torben received a letter of recommendation from Queen of Aundair after rescuing an Aundarian noble (Sabela ir'Siena, a cousin of Stef ir’Lain). Sabela had run off with her roguish lover, and wound up being held for ransom by Bloodsail Pirates. Experience Torben has extensive experience tunneling and exploring the Old Realm below Mror. He has even been to Khyber once before, eradicating a nest of rogue wights (probably from Karrnath) that had slipped into Mror and were growing out of control. He is an accomplished adventurer, spelunker, and even has at least one rescue mission under his belt. Motivation and Future Goals The dwarves have finally opened the gate to the Old Realms, and have awakened the horrors that lurked below. For every step forward the dwarves make in reclaiming their heritage, Darkness and Madness increases. More and more aberrations are beginning to emerge from the depths, and now some of the dwarves have given in to corruption. Torben has sought out the gatekeepers in the Marches, but there are precious few left, and their seals are only a temporary solution. Torben believes that the holds need help if they are to survive. Secrets/DM Hooks * During Torben’s Trial of Siberys, he was placed in a locked cage which was then lowered into Mirror Lake. Instead of manifesting his mark in order to unlock the gate, Torben shapeshifted into a tiny goldfish and slipped through the bars. He solved every test in this way, exasperating the testors, who eventually gave up. * Early in his adventuring career, before the Last War, Torben set off to find Noldrunhold. A month later, he was found back in the tunnels underneath Krona’s Peak. He was unconscious and barely alive. No other member of the expedition returned, and Torben has no memory of it, but he wakes up every night in a cold sweat, feeling as though he is being watched. . * Torben is a member of the Keyguard, security specialists for house Kundarak. He views his time in the Wayfinders as an excellent way to hone his skills and develop new wards to help fight the daelkyr. * House Kundarak tasked Torben with rescuing a kidnapped Kundarak heir from the hands of the bloodsail pirates. However, during the mission he broke protocol, and brought back another prisoner as well. Management was disgruntled that Torben went off mission, but happy to return the prisoner to Aundair and thus earn a favor. The queen asked Torben himself if he had any requests; he requested a recommendation letter to join the Wayfinder Foundation. Enemies * A Rhakshasa named Bhamru (On the Horizon) Allies * House Kundarak * Gatekeepers of Gaaz'uur Kressh Personality Personality Traits * I pursue (and display) material wealth. * I am loud and friendly. I am affable and like to make jokes. Ideals * Tradition. The ancient traditions of my people must be preserved and upheld. (Lawful) * Greater Good. Evil doesn’t just lurk in the hearts of men, it destroyed my ancestors in the old Realm. We must band together and stop it. (Good) Bonds * The Old Realm has fallen into the perverse hands of the Daelkyr. They are slowly sowing madness in my fellow dwarves and one day in the near future my kingdom will fall. I will do whatever it takes to stop that. * One of my first expeditions ended tragically. I need to find out what happened to my friends, avenge them if need be, and recover their remains. Strengths * I know that there is great evil out in the world, and I am working towards the greater good in stopping it. * I can see through subterfuge and cut to the heart of the matter. * I am friendly. I get along well with people, and I am fiercely loyal to my friends Flaws * Pride. Torben is proud of his dwarven heritage, and will annoy people by informing people that Mror does things better. Completed Missions On the Horizon Torben went to the Blade Desert to retrieve a family heirloom from an abandoned inn in an Oasis. He found a functioning hotel that was a deathtrap, where people who enter can never leave. Eventually they give in to their hedonistic desires and are consumed, thus weakening the seal of an overlord that is beneath the hotel. He and the other Wayfinders find a way out of the hotel and confront the Rakshasa Bhamru and retrieve the heirloom from her and then chase her off, and then burn the hotel to the ground. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). | | |5388.32 | | |- |Staring gold + sold: Leather Armor, Hand Axe, Light crossbow | |45 | | | |- |Crafted: Breastplate and Mithril upgrade | | |1175 | |67 dots |- |Purchased: 4 monogrammed Stetson Hats | | |4 | | |- |Worked: 38 dots | |380 | | |-38 dots |- |Volunteered: Taught orphans how to lock pick | | |25 | |-3 dots |} Inventory * Inventory Spreadsheet Character Sheet * Torben Kundarak Category:Characters